they think they know us
by alleycat1978
Summary: Maybe people should not always assume the worst about Randy Orton and his girlfriend Tina Dibiase .
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting there in the diva's locker room waiting for Mickie to finish getting ready for our match tonight against Michelle McCool and layla .I been watching them torment Mickie for weeks now calling her piggy James and just making her life a living hell and I was sick of it .Mickie is such a sweet person and one of the most talented diva's I know .she doesn't deserve any o f this so I told her I would help .

"Okay I'm ready lets go kick some butt ."

I stood up and gave her a weak smile I had so much on my mind I was mentally Drained .

"You okay Tina ?

"Yeah I'm great just didn't get much sleep last night "

She smirked and kind of laughed "Hell if I was sleeping next to the legend killer Randy Orton every night I wouldn't get any sleep either "

"Oh funny Mickie but no that's not it I have a lot of stuff on my mind "

"Like what ?'

"Don't worry about just stuff ."

She walked over to me and gave me a hug .

"Tina you can tell me any thing we're friends and whatever it is I want you to know you can talk to me Okay".

Just then a stage hand came knocking "Hey girls your match is next "

I smiled "Thanks "

We started to the gorilla position Mickie was quiet I think she was nervous I know I had butterflies in my stomach .course I was about to lose everything just for helping a friend .how you ask well lets go back a week when I told Mickie I would help her and told Randy.

Flash back _

I walked into legacy's locker room looking for Randy

"Hey Ted is Randy here ?"

"hey Tina we have been looking for you where have you been ?"

"I was talking to Mickie James ."

Ted started to laugh "oh you mean piggy James ?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Ted "Teddy you're my brother and I love you but If I ever hear you say that again I will slap the stupid of your face got it ".

"Okay I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry "

I gave Ted a hug "Its okay I'm just in a bad mood "

"Why is that ?"

"Well Teddy next week I have a match it's Mickie and myself against McCool and Layla "

"How did that happen?"

"Well I kinda told her I would help ."

I put on my sweet and innocent and waited for him to say something he was just starring at me ."Teddy ?"

He ran his hand over his face and looked at me.

"Tina Tina Tina "

"Bad Idea ?""Tina your with legacy and you know damn well Randy isn't going to let this happen ."

"Look if I talk to him and get him to understand ."

Ted Cut me off mid sentence "Understand ?"

"Yeah "

"Tina He's going to flip out you damn well he only understands what he wants to understand ."

Just then Randy and Cody came in Randy looked really pissed off (did he already know ?) he looked at me

and Ted sitting on the sofa he gave me a look that sent chills down my spine .all of sudden he growled"Get out now !" I got up and headed for the door who am I to argue right ?He grabbed me me my wrist to stop me "Not you "he growled in my ear .shit shit shit

He went and sat on the sofa and motioned me to come sit next to him .I really just wanted to bolt for the door but I went and sat next to him ."So Tina I have a question for you ."

"Yeah what's up ?""Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Damn it he knows .

He started to play with my hair while waiting for me to answer .

"Like what babe ?""Hmm anything " he started kissing and sucking on my neck he knew the spot and he always went straight for it .damn I cant think right now I had this all planed and now my brain is mush.

"Umm not really Randy I cant think of anything."

He stood up he had his pissed off look on again .oh I'm in deep crap.

"So your telling me that you have nothing at all to tell me ."

"I love you " I smiled my sweet and innocent smile .

"That's not what I was looking for try again ."I took a deep breath here goes nothing .

"Well I do have a match next week with Mickie against McCool and layla ."

"Okay now we're getting some where .so how did this happen?"|

"I kind of offered to help Mickie ."

"Why would you do that ?""Cause Randy she's my friend and I felt bad for her .""Well that's sweet but your gonna tell her you cant do it ."

"What why ?"

"Because Tina your Legacy and I said no ""Randy that's not fair '

"'Well life isn't fair babe ."

I was so mad I could of slapped him .what the hell I didn't know I needed his fucking permission to have a match .

"Well Randy you cant stop me I will be there helping my friend Monday night and if you don't like it tuff "

Yeah that's it Tina don't let him push you around .

"Fine you step into that ring consider yourself out of legacy "

"Randy come on give me a break please. you need me who else is going to win the diva's title so that all titles are in the hands of legacy ?"

Randy walked over to me with that stupid smirk that right now all I wanted to do was slap it off .

"We'll find someone else don't worry ."

I went and got my things and headed for the door .

"Oh and Tina you go in that ring Monday consider us over."

I just left I had nothing else to say to that jerk right now .

End of flash backSo here I am ready to lose everything .I saw Randy a few times today he just walked didn't say hey or anything .Mickie pulled me out of my thoughts "You ready ?"I smiled "Yeah lets do this "and then Mickie's music hit she ran down the ramp jumped into the ring did her pose and I heard Lillian announce me "And her tag team partner from Saint Louis Missouri Tina Diabase ." I walked down the ramp gave a few high fives one little boy had a sign that said its my birthday Tina can I have a kiss . I walked over and gave him a kiss he so cute and so sweet . I made it to the ring jumped on the apron slid into the ring jumped on the ropes and did my pose .

Soon after the match started Mickie got in first it was her and Michelle .Mickie was doing great she dropped kicked Michelle and almost got the 1.2.3. But layla came in and kicked Mickie off of her .Damn it I got into the ring and started beating the crap out of Layla all hell broke lose all four of us where going at it the ref tried to get me and Layla out of the ring with no success so he rang the bell I heard Lillian say due to Dq McCool and Layla win .What the hell ?then I heard something I wasn't expecting to hear I heard legacy's music and saw Randy ,Teddy and Cody they came down to the ring Randy had a mic what the hell is going on ?Randy walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Hey baby miss me ?"I was so confused I didn't know what to say then he walked over to Mickie and put the mic to his mouth

"For now on any person who harasses Mickie James will have to answer Legacy "

He looked up at Michelle and Layla "I hope I have made my self clear there will be no more piggy James no more pranks nothing if any one has a problem with it come see me "

Mickie looked at me and then looked at Randy and smiled she knew she had Legacy on her side .I was still so confused but whatever right ?

When we got back stage I grabbed Randy's arm "What the hell ix going on Randy ?"

He sighed "I thought this is what you wanted "

"Yeah but last week you told me if I helped her I was out of legacy ."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the locker room. once we got in he sat down on the sofa and motioned for me to come sit next to him .I walked over and sat in the seat next to him

." Well explain your self Orton."

"Baby I thought about it and you are right Mickie doesn't deserve all this crap she has been getting. so I talked to Ted and Cody and they agree .'

"Really no catches ?"

"Yeah really. damn Tina don't you trust me ?'

"I didn't say that its just you have been known to screw people over Randy"

He looked hurt from what I said .He stood up and grabbed my hand to get me up. .he cupped my face in his hand and kissed me then he looked me in the eyes

"I'm doing this for you baby I spent a week without you and I was fucking miserable and don't want to do it again."

I looked at him gave him a kiss .

"AWW you missed me that's so sweet but I didn't say I forgave you ."

He suddenly picked me up and pushed me against the wall then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist . he leaned more in to me and started to kiss my neck and found his favorite spot on my neck and started sucking I let out a moan which made him smirk against my neck then we started kissing again he stopped kissing me looked at me "forgive me yet ?"

"what if I say no ?"he looked at me smiled and started fiddling with the button on my jeans and then I felt his hand go down my pants and my underwear he started playing with my clit which made me moan and dug my nails in his shoulder he lived for this he knew how to get me where he wanted me and he was so good at .I finally gave in "Fine fine I forgive you "

He kissed me again then looked at me with those blue eyes of his

"I knew you would see it my way "

I hated the fact that he could usually get me to forgive him when I was mad at him damn it

"it's a good thing your cute Orton "

All of sudden the door swung open Randy put his arm out so the door didn't hit me .

"Hello anyone here?"

Randy let out a growl. "God damn it Ted Don't you fucking knock ?""Umm first off this is my locker room too and second why are you guys behind the door ?""None of your business "

Randy finally put me back down on my feet I started walking back to the sofa he grabbed my wrist

"we'll finish this later ."I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek "Maybe if your good ."

'Oh baby trust me I'm very good "

"that's not what I meant I got to go see you two later "

"Hey be back in twenty I want to get to the hotel "

"Okay will be back in twenty."

I kissed him and gave Ted a quick hug "I'll be right back."

I went to see Mickie to see if she wanted to go shopping tomorrow. I found her standing in the hallway talking to Cena so I went closer to see if I could hear what they were talking about .

"John you don't know her she's a good person "

"Micks I have known Orton for a very long time and I know his little slut is as evil as him

"Don't call her that she's my friend she risked everything to help me tonight "John sighed "Mickie just promise me you'll be careful and stay away from Orton ."

"Okay okay I will I promise."

I figured this was a good time to show up .

"Hey guys " I smiled at them they returned the gesture .

"So Mickie I was wondering if you wanna have a girls day tomorrow ?""Yeah that sounds great .what time ?""I'm thinking around ten is that okay "

"Yeah so I'll see you then and thanks "She gave me a hug John rolled his eyes he knew I saw but whatever he thinks he's so much better then me but he's not .who the hell is he to judge me ?

"Okay guys I'll see you later ."

I walked back to legacy's locker room.

Randy ,Cody and Ted looked at me

"Hey gorgeous you ready to go ?"'Yup " was all I said .

Randy put his arm around me "What did I do now?"

"oh babe its not you just someone else annoyed the piss out of me ."

"Who?'

"Don't worry about it lets go ."

We where going down the hall when john stopped us "Hey can I talk to Tina for a minute ?"Randy pulled me closer to him." You have no business with her bug off ."

I looked at Randy pulled away from him "Baby its okay I'll meet you guys at the car ."

Randy was not happy not at all but he let go then looked at Cena "You have five minutes ."John didn't say anything just nodded his head. Randy and the boys walked towards the door .

I sighed "What's up John ?'

"Look Tina I know that your not helping Mickie out of the kindness of your heart . Just stay away ."

"John I know you don't like me and I could care less really I happen to like Mickie and we're friends there is no other motive to me helping her then I felt bad for her ."

John got right in my face "If you hurt her I will find you and you will regret it .""get out of my face John "I spat .

John backed away and smiled "You have a good night Tina .""Fuck off Cena !"

I walked away and headed for the car the boy's where standing there waiting Randy walked over to me gave me a hug ."So what did he want ?"I gave him a kiss "I'll tell you later ."

We got in the car and headed for the hotel I must of fell asleep cause the next thing I knew we where back at the hotel. Randy tapped on my shoulder "Hey sleeping beauty we're here ."I yawned and stretched and walked in the hotel we and headed for our rooms when we got to our floor Cody and Teddy said good night I walked in and plopped down on the bed .Randy sat down next to me "So you going to tell me what Cena wanted ?"

A/n I don't own any Diva or superstar just my O/c

And thanks for reading chapter 2 will be up in a few days .don't forget to review Bad or good if you have a opinion let it be heard lots of love .


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n so here is chapter 2 .I'm real sorry that in chapter 1 some parts are like jumbled up I have tried fixing it like 4 times and its not saving (grrr) hopefully this chapter wont get messed up also lets not forget I don't own any of the wwe superstars or diva's in this fanfic . Okay so now that's done lets get the story **

_**I was sitting there trying to figure out if I should tell him the truth that Cena pretty much threatened me or come up with another story. since Randy is such a hot head I really didn't want Randy attacking Cena. I knew John was just looking out for mickie .He really isn't a bad guy so I lied as bad as it is and it could very well come back to bite me in the ass but I'll risk it .**_

"_**Well John just wanted to know why legacy is helping Mickie that's all ."**_

_**Randy looked suspicious "He couldn't ask that in front of all of us why just you?"**_

"_**well Randy I don't know how to tell you this but he doesn't like you."**_

"_**Oh but he likes you?"**_

_**I did a pose "Everyone likes me Randy I am so sweet ."**_

_**Randy came over to me and slapped my tush "Yeah a sweet piece of ass ."**_

"_**Is that all you see me as a sweet piece of ass Randall?" **_

"_**No but next time your around Cena look how he looks at you he wants you ."**_

"_**I think your just paranoid .he likes Mickie ."**_

_**Just then my cell went off Randy handed me my phone "Hello"**_

"_**hey its Mickie just wanted to check and make sure about tomorrow."**_

"_**Oh hey Micks yeah we're still on for tomorrow I'll see you at ten ."**_

"_**Okay then see you then have a good night Tina ."**_

"_**Night micks ."**_

_**I hung up my phone Randy came and sat next to me "What about tomorrow?"**_

"_**Girls day out babe ."**_

_**He stood up in front of me and took his shirt of "Wouldn't you rather spend the day with this ?" he was pointing to his body .**_

"_**Wow that really is a great offer but I think I'll pass "**_

_**He kind of looked hurt by me not taking him up on his offer but girls need days to hang out with there friends .**_

"_**Fine I get it your into chics now."**_

"_**Oh your funny Orton "**_

_**I went and grabbed my pj's out of the suitcase and headed towards the bathroom to get changed .**_

"_**hey where you going ?"**_

"_**I'm getting ready for bed ."**_

_**Randy walked over to me with an evil grin on his face "Need help ?"**_

"_**Oh no I got this really ."**_

_**Randy walked over to me put his arms around my waist started kissing my neck and then he whispered in my ear "I really think you need help with this shirt ." he then grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head .So now I'm standing there in my bra and jeans**_

"_**you know what those buttons might break your nails I better help." he then unbutton my jeans .**_

"_**Thanks .can I go now ?"**_

"_**Hmm no ."**_

_**He went back to kissing and sucking on my neck and then he picked me up and threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me "Haven't you learned by now I always get what I want?"**_

"_**Mmm yeah so do I ." **_

_**He smiled and went back to sucking on my neck he blew on the mark he left .for some reason he always had to mark his territory .he kissed my shoulder then made his way down to my stomach .I let out a small moan when he did this which made him smirk .he came back up and kissed me "I always get what I want baby and right now I want you ." **_

_**needless to say he got what he wanted he knew he would .**_

_**Next morning I awoke to my alarm going off .I really didn't want to get up but I wasn't going to ditch Mickie just so I can sleep. I went to get up but I couldn't cause Randy had a tight hold on me .so I tried wiggling out of his hold with no luck every time I moved he tightened his hold on me .**_

"_**Randy !"**_

"_**Hmm"**_

_**I got to get up babe ."**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Please "**_

_**He finally let go turned over with a growl and fell back to sleep .**_

_**I went into the bathroom took a shower got dressed did my hair and make up .when I came out Randy was awake playing on his phone**_

"_**where are you going ?"**_

"_**With Mickie ."**_

"_**Oh yeah .when will you be back ?"**_

"_**Before you can even miss me ."**_

"_**So you'll be back in five minutes ?"**_

_**I smiled at him and gave him a kiss "Your so cute ."**_

"_**Yeah I know. "**_

_**I grabbed my phone and purse and headed for the door "I wont be long try to be good ."**_

"_**What no kiss ?"**_

_**I went over and gave him a kiss ."your sure you don't want to stay here with me ?"**_

"_**Yes I'm sure ."**_

_**I went out the door and headed to the lobby where I am meeting Mickie .when I got there she was already there with John (Crap)**_

"_**Hey guys."**_

_**Mickie came over gave me a hug "Hey you ."**_

_**John just nodded at me .(jerk)**_

"_**So micks you ready ?"**_

"_**Yep where to first ?"**_

"_**I need coffee so I figure we can get something to eat and then shopping ."**_

"_**Great lets go."**_

"_**Bye John I will call you when we get back ."**_

"_**Bye Mickie see you later .Bye Tina have fun girls .'"**_

_**So me and Mickie went to the hotel restaurant got something to eat and then we were off to go shopping.**_

_**By the time we got back to the hotel it was almost four in the afternoon I was so tired and so micks .**_

"_**So I'll see you later?"**_

"_**Yeah I think I'll go take a nap."**_

"_**Me too see you later Tina."**_

_**I was walking down the hallway headed towards my room when someone grabbed me and dragged me into therer room**_

"_**What the hell?"**_

"_**SHHHH don't scream .' they whispered in my ear.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A?N here's chapter 3 ..I own no Superstars or Diva's just my O/ c 's in this fic wwe own the rest .

"SHHH don't scream It's just me John."

John what the hell are you doing ?"

"I needed to talk to I'm sorry if I scared you ."

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack next time just go hey Tina can I talk to you.

He still had a hold of my wrist and wasn't letting me go "John can you let go of my wrist please ?"

He let go of my wrist and put his arms around my waist and kissed me ."

"What the hell are you doing John ?"

I started pushing his away from me but he pushed me into the wall hard (Ouch)

"You see Tina I see the way you look at me I now you want me ."

"John get real .I have randy why would I want you ?"

"Cause he isn't half the man I am baby ."

I really wanted to vomit when I heard him call me baby ewww.

"That's where your wrong John it's the other way around hell your not even one forth the man he is ."

that's when he did it he slapped me across the face .it hurt so bad but I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of making me cry .he came over and picked me up and slammed me against the wall .

You listen here you little bitch you make sure legacy stays away from Mickie or I will continue to make your life a living hell .

I spat his face "Fuck you !"

"Get out you little whore !"

So I left when I got back to my room I prayed Randy wasn't there I open the door slowly peeked in "Randy?"

No one was there .I walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror where John hit me had already bruised

I sat on the bed trying to figure out how I was going to explain this I came up blank so I figured I would text Teddy he always knows what to do.

"**Hey where are you ?"**

**He texted back**

"**In my room ."**

I texted Teddy back

"**Stay there I need to talk to you .'"**

I grabbed my sunglasses and headed to my brothers room . He was only two doors down when I got there I knocked ."Its open."

So I walked in ."Hey Teddy "

"Hey what's wrong ?"

"I need your help ."

"Okay what ?"

I took my sunglasses off and the look on my brothers face was not a good one.

"Jesus Christ Tina Randy do this to you ?"

"No it wasn't him ."

Then who ?"

"I cant say ."

"Tina please tell me I need to know ."

I started crying "It was John ."

"What why ?"

I old him the whole story what John said .then broke down and plopped down on the floor .Teddy gave me a hug and wiped away my tears .

"Shhh don't cry it okay now .no one will ever hurt you again ."

"I'm so sorry Teddy ."

This is not you fault Tina don't you ever think it is. that son of a bitch is going to pay for this no one hits you and gets away with it ."

"Please don't tell Randy ."

"Tina I have to it's going to be okay I promise ."

"He's going to be so pissed Teddy I cant deal with him being pissed at me ."

"Tina you are not the one he's going to be pissed at . You stay here I'll be right back

About twenty minutes later I heard Teddy ,Cody and Randy come in .

"So Ted what's so damn important ?" Randy asked

"We have problem that's what ."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Go look at Tina ."

"Baby come here for a minute ."

I got of the sofa and walked over to the guys .when I got there I had my head down like I was looking at my phone .

Ted walked over to me and put his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was face to face with Randy .then pointed to my face "This is our problem .'

"What the fuck happen to her ?"

"Tina tell him ."

I just stood there looking at Randy I knew he was going to say we should of never helped Mickie and you brought this on your self. Randy came over to me cupped my face in his hands

"Baby tell me please .""John slapped me across the face .'"

He ran his hand over his face "Why ?"

I told him the whole story how john said I wanted him and how he slapped me when I told him he wasn't even one forth the man Randy was . When I finished I looked up to see Randy's face and it wasn't the face we are all used too when he's pissed oh no this was a I'm going to fucking kill some one look .

"Randy I'm so so sorry please don't hate me ."

"Baby I don't hate you this shit isn't your fault ."

He put his arms around me as tight as he could "You stay with Ted and Cody I'll be back ."

"Randy please don't go something stupid that will get you suspended or arrested Please ."

"Babe if I don't go now shit going to start flying I'll be right back ."

Randy went out the door crap I know where he is going .

**Randy's P.o.v**

I was walking down the hallway headed to one room Cena's he thinks he can lay his hands on what's mine he's going to find out what happens by the time I'm done that little piece shit he's going to wish he never fucked with me .Its one thing to mess with Legacy but you mess with Tina kiss your ass goodbye. Damn it the more I think about how Tina looks right now the more my blood boils .I Finally got to Johns room I could just kicked the door in but I knocked .

"Be right there ."

When he opened the door I just started throwing punches I punched him any where I could . I kicked him threw him into the wall and pinned him there

"You ever go near my girlfriend again I will fucking kill you and gladly go to prison for it I hope I made myself clear

I punched him one more time "Piece of shit"

Then I walked back in to Ted's room where Tina was waiting for me .

"Where did you go ?"

"I went to visit Johnny boy ."

"Randy !"

"Tina I'm not going to sit here and do nothing ."

"What if he tells McMahon ?"

"Let him and I will just tell him why I did what I did ."

I went over and kissed her . My poor baby girl you look like you took up boxing ."

"Funny ."

She grabbed my hand and looked at my knuckles "You screwed up your hand."

"Nah its fine ."

I pulled her into a hug" promise me if he comes near you or anything you will tell me ."

She just nodded her head "Tina promise !"

"Alright I promise ."

for some reason I couldn't let her go I just stood there holding her .most people think I'm a complete ass well when it comes to Tina I'm totally different I guess you could say I'm whipped .

She looked up at me

"can we go ?"

"Yeah"

**Tina's P,O,V**

**We where walking back to our room Randy didn't say anything he just held on to me like he was never going to let go ,I looked up at him I could tell he was thinking about something we went into our room he still didn't say anything this cant be good .I went and curled up to him on the sofa .**

"**What are you thinking about baby ?"**

"**I'm thinking you lied to me last night when I asked you what John wanted."**

**I let out a sigh "Randy I really just thought he was bull shitting me so I just let it pass I didn't think he would stoop so low and actually hit me ."**

"**What did he say ?"**

"**He told me to stay away from Mickie or I'll regret it ."Randy ran his hand over his face "Tina you should told me this all could have been prevented ."**

"**Oh so this is all my fucking fault?"**

"**I didn't say that ."**

"**Yes you did !"**

"**Don't fucking yell at me I'm on your side !" **

"**Yeah I can tell !"**

**Randy got off the sofa and headed for the door "You know what Tina maybe it is your fault with your attitude you deserve a slap every now and then !"**

**I picked up my keys and threw them at him "Get out !"**

**I missed he left before they hit him ,how could he say that to me ? **

**I am so pissed right now why are we always fighting we used to be so close and now its like he cant stand me .**

**I tried calling him once I calmed down some but he didn't answer I knew where he might be and that's the hotel bar so I walked down there to talk to him ,when I got there I saw something that almost killed me ,there he was with some blond bimbo on his lap .I thought about turning around but then I figured if we're over might as well go out with a bang . So I walked over to him he looked pissed to see me but here goes nothing .**

"**Hey ."**

"**Tina what are you doing here ?""I needed to talk to you I called but you didn't answer your phone ."**

"**Well that should of told you something ."**

"**Randy please ."**

**He looked over at the blond bimbo "I'll be right back baby watch my beer.'**

**We walked to the hotel patio Randy just stood there looking at me waiting for me to say something .**

"**What Tina what the fuck is so important I was busy ."**

"**God Randy why are you being like this ?"**

**he lighted a cigarette and looked at me like I was stupid or something .**

"**I don't know what your talking about .""I'm talking about how I find you with some bitch on your lap."**

"**She's hot don't you think ?"**

"**God damn it Randy if we're done then just say so !""Tina I think we need a break we're always fighting and it getting old ."**

"**See that wasn't so hard was it Randy ?"**

"**I guess not ."**

**He was telling me we were over but his eyes were telling me don't go.**

**I had to leave before I broke down . **

"**I'll see you around Orton ."**

"**Tina !"**

**I thought maybe he changed his mind so I turned around and looked at him .**

"**Text me when you got all your shit moved out ."**

**I nodded and walked away . I was heading back to the room to pack my stuff when I bumped into John Cena great what the else is going to go wrong .**

"**AWW look at poor Tina, what's wrong you lose your broom witch ?"**

"**John please not right now okay ."**

"**Hey what's wrong ?"**

"**Nothing just leave me alone ."**

"**Look if you want we can call a truce but you need to tell me what's wrong .""A truce?"**

"**Yeah you know ."**

"**A few hours ago you slapped me and now you want a truce ."**

"**Tina I never meant to hurt you I don't know what came over me I'm sorry."**

**He put his hand out for me to shake I looked at it for a minute and shook it .**

"**Truce ?"**

**I smiled 'truce "**

"**Alright so tell me what's wrong "**

"**Me and Randy just broke up so now I have to go pack my stuff and see if I can stay with Ted"**

"**Need help?"**

"**You would help me?"**

"**Yeah I would ."**

"**Okay come on ." **

"**Maybe I should see if Mickie can come down to ,you know incase you need someone to talk to ."**

"**I think I'll be okay but yeah call Micks just incase ."**

**He texted Mickie and smiled at me "She's on her way ."**

**I smiled at him . Its weird how things kind of went backwards the man I loved I hate right now and the man I hated is the one here for me right now weird weird day maybe tomorrow things be different .**

**A/n Please review pretty please .**


	4. Chapter 4

I was just laying in my bed looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to do today

it's our last day here then we're on the road again not really looking forward to Monday night raw since I don't even know if I'm still apart of legacy or what the hell I am anymore .If I know Randy he's feeding Cody and Ted a bunch of crap probably telling them It's all my fault that we broke up ,cause everything is always my fault .I wish I could get that stupid ass out of my head. God I hate him right now dumps me cause he says the constant arguing is getting old ,well maybe if he wasn't such a jerk don't get me wrong when Randys good and sweet we're fine but then there's the Randy that a complete ass and I would really like to slap him .

I was just about to get ready for a day filled with well hell I don't know when the phone went off

"Hello ?"

"Good morning gorgeous ."

"Umm who's this ?"

"Your new best buddy John ."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Well Mickie wanted me to call and see if you like to join us for breakfast ."

"Well I'm not much of a breakfast kind of girl but I can always do coffee."

"Well then get your pretty little butt to my room so we can get going ."

"Okay give me twenty minutes Mr. Cena ."

"I'll give you thirty ."

"Cool see you then ."

I was just about to head into the bathroom to get ready to go when someone started banging on my door .

"God damn it I'm coming ."

I swung my door open to see Teddy.

"Good morning my favorite sister ."

"What do you want Teddy ?"

"wow no need to be grumpy ."

"I'm sorry how's this Hi my favorite brother ."

"Much better ."

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed ."What's up Teddy ?"

"I came to see if you like to join me for some breakfast and then I figured we could catch a movie or something ."

"Aww Teddy I would love to but I already made plans I'm sorry maybe some other time ."

"Plans with who may I ask ?"

"I'm having breakfast with Mickie and john ."

"Your kidding me right ?"

"Nope."

"Tina Marie ,how stupid are you exactly ?"

"Excuse me !"

"John as in Cena?"

"Yup."

"Tina he hit you don't you remember ."

"Yes Teddy I do and yesterday after Randy dumped me I bumped in to John and we made a truce ."

"Wait a minute you and Randy broke up ?"

"yeah he said he's sick of the constant fighting ."

Ted starts laughing some how this is funny to him .

"That's funny to you some how Ted ?"

"How long is this break up going to last?"

"What !"

"Oh come on Tina you two break up more then anyone I know 2 days from now all will be forgiven and everything will be normal again."

"If you say so now if you would excuse me I need to get ready."

"Okay call me later we'll do something ."

"Okay will do ." Now I have 15 minutes to get ready great this day is already going to hell .I jump in the shower make it a quick one throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top that stops above the belly button I love this shirt not because I look so damn good in it but mostly cause it shows my tattoos . I put my hair in a pony tail do my make up and throw on my flip flops I look pretty damn good if you ask me course if you to ask my mom or dad right now how I look they would probably tell you I look like a slut ah got to love my parents.

Okay so now I'm ready hot damn , I grab my purse sunglasses and cell here I'm thinking I might actually get to Johns room before noon but of course nothing ever go's the way I plan I open the door to leave and who's standing there the last person I want to see right now it's Randy .

"Hey "

"Hi look I don't mean to be a bitch but I was actually on my way out .""Where you going ?"

"Out .""With who ?"

God he's really starting to piss me off whats it to him he broke up with me he has no damn right to ask .

"I'm going to meet some friends, you don't mind do you

"Hey I just asked don't get all bitchy ."

"Whatever ."

With that I walked away when I looked back he was still standing there running his hand over his face I know we have stuff to work out but calling me a bitch just isn't the way to go ..I finally got to johns room ten minutes late but I got there .

"Hey guys sorry I'm late my brother stopped by and you know ."

Mickie looks at me and gives me a sweet smile "no apologies just glad you came ."

Oh my god she his just the sweetest thing .I give her a hug and then John comes over to me

"Hey do I get a hug ?"

"Sure ."I give john a hug ,I'm kind of glad John and me are on good terms now it sucks having him against you .

"So you two beauties ready ?"

Both Mickie and myself say "yes sir " at the same time we get on the elevator and go down to the lobby where the Restaurant is we walk I n and who's there eating breakfast Ted, Cody and Randy I really feel like making a u turn right out of there but John smiles and whispers In my ear

"No worries I got your back ."

We get seated and so far so good they haven't seen us maybe I will get through this yet . I'm sitting there drinking my coffee when I get a text its from Cody ."**Meet me outside in 5 minutes ."**

**Five minutes pass and I see Cody get up and head outside so I excuse myself and go outside .when I get outside and see Cody sitting on the bench .**

"**Hey Cody ." I give him a weak smile and go sit next to him.**

"**Tina what are you doing ?"**

"**What are you talking about ?"**

"**Don't play me for stupid Tina you know what I'm talking about ."**

"**Cody I'm just having breakfast I didn't think it was a crime ." **

"**Tina he hurt you he cant be trusted don't you see he's using you ."**

"**Using me ?"**

"**He's not stupid he went straight for the one thing that will piss Randy off John knows as long as he has you on his side he can get in Randy's head and play games ." **

"**Me and Randy aren't even together anymore ."**

"**Oh come on Tina we all know by the end of the day you two will be together."**

"**Well I wont John do that if I see something like that happening I will just stop talking to John."**

"**Tina please just stay away from Cena ."|**

"**He hasn't done anything yet ."**

"**Umm hello Tina he hit you ."**

"**We made a truce ."**

"**Tina you don't just forgive and forget because of some stupid truce.."**

"**Cody believe me I know what I'm doing I'm not going to become best friends with him ."**

"**Whatever I got to go just be careful ."**

**He went back in I stayed out to have a cigarette before going back in . I finished and went back in when I got back to the table Mickie and John her laughing about something .""Hey guys."**

"**Hey, did you have a nice talk with Mr. Rhodes ?"**

"**Oh yeah he's not that bad once you get to know him ."**

**-John gave me a look of disgust "I don't trust any of them ."**

**Did he like forget that I am still apart of Legacy ?**

"**I'm sorry John but, what did you say?**

"**Oh come on Tina you know better then anyone what there like ."**

"**Yes I do and there not that bad ."**

"**I think we should drop it ,don't you ?"**

**I would like to drop him on his head right now ,he doesn't know them like I do yes they are complete jerks but there my complete jerks and I wouldn't trade them for the world .**

**I smiled at John "yeah I defiantly think we should drop it ."**

"**So what are you two up to today ?"**

"**well me an John are going to see the sights ,you wanna come ."**

"**Oh that's sweet but I think I'll pass I have so much to do before we leave tomorrow ."**

"**well you girls ready to start the day?"**

**?Mickie kind of laughed "Of course but only if you are ." **

'**Well then lets get out of here ."**

**We left the restaurant and went our separate ways . I waked back to my room I was thinking that if I can forgive John everyone else should too but my boy's don't see that way .they have always looked over me even before legacy formed we all kind of grew up together so we all formed a bond .yes the boy's are always at each others throat but not on of them has ever turned there back on me so yes we are family sometimes the only family we have while on the road . **

**I got back to my room plopped down on my bed and just laid there I knew I had to pack my crap but I was so comfy I didn't want to get up . I finally get to my feet and started packing there wasn't a lot to do since I had only been in this room since last night while packing I noticed something missing my necklace my parents bought me when I turned 16 it was nothing fancy just a diamond crucifix but it still meant a lot to me . I figured I would call Randy maybe he could be nice enough to find it and bring it to me . So dialed his number and it rang and rang and rang I was just about to hang up when I heard a females voice on the other end ."Hello?"I couldn't get my voice I couldn't move I was frozen until I heard the voice again." Hello ?"**

"**Can I speak to Randy please?"**

"**Who's calling ?"**

"**Its Tina who the fuck is this !"**

"**Oh god Tina I know this looks bad but I swear It's not ."**

"**Who is this ?" asking a little more annoyed .**

"**It's Kelley ."**

**That did I freaked out and threw my phone across the room it hit the wall and broke to little pieces. I cant believe this of all little sluts around he picks her ?God I'm so fucking stupid I actually thought I could trust her I thought she was my friend I guess I thought wrong .1walked over to what used to be my phone great guess I'm going to get new phone tomorrow but first I'm going to get rid of everything I own that reminds me of him this is it we're officially over there's no more forgiving and forgetting there's no more Tina and Randy I mean how can there be the thought that he was with her makes me sick .someone starts banging on my door not now god cant people just leave me alone .I heard my door slam closed I knew right then when I turned around I would be looking into the eye's of Randy Orton .**

**I turned around and sighed **

"**Not now Randy ."**

"**What the hell don't you answer your phone ?""Well yes usually but I broke it ."**

"**How?"**

"**Don't worry about it just go back to your hoe ."**

"**What ?"**

"**Kelley that's what now get out !"**

"**Tina its not what you think ."**

"**just leave ."**

"**No **

"**Why cant you just leave me alone ?"**

"**I didn't do anything maybe if you asked why she's there before jumping to conclusions but no you always assume the worst !"**

"**Of course its always my fucking fault right you're the god damn victim in this relationship!"**

"**News flash Tina I am very aware that I am the one who fucks up I get that really I do but you know what I tried over and over to make things right but screw it you want me to leave you alone you got it !"**

**With that the door slammed and he was gone after everything we went threw after 4 years that was it unless I swallowed my pride and went to him .**

**I knew I had to go to his room any way since I totally forgot to ask about my necklace ,and usually I would wait for him to cool down after a fight but I think this time I will just face the music and head down there ,what's the worst that can happen he tells me to go to hell ?"**

**So I opened the door and headed to his room I was so nervous I felt sick to my stomach . When I got there I heard stuff being thrown a lot of banging like he was hitting the wall with his fist and I heard Ted in there trying to calm him down "Come on man you need to calm down let this blow over give her some time to realize what she has done ."**

"**No you don't get it Ted I'm done finished she can got to hell !"**

"**You don't mean that man she's just pissed she didn't mean any of it ."**

"**Well you know what Ted I really don't care I'm tired of this constant bullshit I fucked up yeah a lot but have done everything in my power to make it right but to her I'm just a basterd you cheated on her even now two years later I cant make it right so whatever she can go hook up with Cena for all I care ."**

**I stood there for a minute trying to decide weather to knock or just walk away but before I could decide the door swung and there stood a very angry Randy Orton .**

"**What the hell do you want ?"**

**I couldn't get enough courage to say any thing I just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights .**

"**You got something to say or you just going to stand there ?"**

**God Tina wake up speak damn it .**

"**I just wanted to apologize for back at my room I didn't mean to freak out on you ."Randy chuckled a little bit and walked closer to me "Guess what Tina I don't want to hear it so just go find your good buddy Cena and go cry on his shoulder ."**

"**Can I at least speak to my brother ?"**

"**Why do you need Ted ?"**

"**From what I hear you Got your new friends you don't need us anymore ."**

"**Why are you being like this ?"**

**Before he could answer Ted came out "You two fix this yet ?"**

**Randy looked at me and then At Ted "there 's nothing to fix ."**

**With that he walked back in to his room .**

**Ted grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room ."**

"**Tina just sit there ." **

"**Randy you get your hot headed ass out here !"**

**Randy came back into the parlor and glared at me like I was the enemy but the truth was I love him to damn much to be his enemy .**

**Ted sat on the sofa and looked at Randy "You sit down there we're going to fix this or no one is going on the road tomorrow until we do ."**

**A/N I own no superstar or diva in this story they belong to the Wwe and even if I get 1 review I will be sooooo happy come on guys work with me here .**


End file.
